


Possesive and Green-Eyed

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Zayn, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is Harry's and no one understands that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesive and Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here.
> 
> Green-eyed is a saying for jealous.

Harry's fist clenched shut as he watched Zayn exit the car with a boy that he believed his name started with an N. Harry was leant back against the black school gates as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive at school, who usually walks to school so Harry was confused as to why he was with the blonde.

Harry has paid attention to the looks, the advances, the whispers behind Zayn's back. It made his blood boil when those boys looked at Zayn like he was a piece of meat, Zayn of course paying no attention to them and keeping his eyes on Harry. 

Harry didn't care about Zayn's eyes that were on him though; he only cared about all the eyes that were on Zayn.

Harry walked up to the two boys who were still conversing by the car. The blonde noticed who was approaching them and subtly stepped a little further away from Zayn, the boy dressed in black was always a bit intimidating.

Harry snuck up behind Zayn and wrapped his arms around the boy, placing a kiss on his temple. The raven-haired boy squeaked and jumped a little in surprise but relaxed when he realized who was behind them.

"Hi." He smiled back at Harry. Harry just replied by kissing Zayn on the lips, mumbling a hello against them.

They broke apart when they heard a small cough and Harry looked to see the boy awkwardly standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Oh! Harry this is Niall, Niall this is Harry." Zayn explained while gesturing his hands at both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Niall said and reached his hand out which Harry just looked at like it was trash, Zayn not noticing since he was still against Harry's chest. Harry barely nodded in acknowledgment before mumbling a quiet 'let's get to class' in Zayn's ear and pulling him to his side while walking away, leaving a confused Niall with an outstretched hand.

"We're gonna be late!" Zayn squeaked as he looked back from his watch and into Harry's eyes with panic present in his eyes. Zayn grabbed onto Harry's large hand with his smaller one and dragged him quickly to the entrance. Harry laughed at his goodie-goodie boyfriend before picking him up in a swift movement and carried him like a groom would to a bride after a wedding. 

"Not anymore." Harry said and started sprinting with a giggling Zayn in his arms, making sure Zayn got to his class in time before he would go to his own, which was on the other side of the school.

~~~

Harry walked into his classroom late, the teacher just shrugging him off and turning back to the class, glaring at the boy's head as he walked to his seat. It was a regular thing for Harry to be late to almost all his classes. The teachers made him out to be an irresponsible kid who didn't care about his anything but his reputation, though that wasn't the case. He was late everyday because every day, he would walk Zayn to his class. It didn't matter where on the campus it was, Harry would walk him there just to make sure no one came onto Zayn. 

He sat down and of course the whispers around him started. Harry sighed annoyingly and took out his notebook, trying to at least pay attention but that was quite hard when he heard some things.

'Have you seen his boyfriend? No way had Zayn actually wanted to be with him. Harry probably forced him.'

'Yeah, I heard he threatened Zayn into it. He probably beats him. How sad.'

Harry's eyes closed shut and he took deep breaths as he heard the rumors come out of those annoying girls’ mouths. He has never and would never do those things to his boyfriend. Zayn was his world.

He was about to return back to his work when he heard another set of loud whispers coming from two boys mouth that made him hold onto the edge of the desk to resist the urge to pound the boys into oblivion.

'His boyfriend is so hot but so innocent. I bet Harry hasn't even taken him.'

'You should definitely get him before Harry does.'

'I'll try.'

Harry barely stood up from his desk to pound the boys face when he heard the teacher shout,

"Louis, Liam! Will you please be quiet?" The teacher scowled at them and went back to the board. The two boys stopped whispering and Harry didn't even notice that he had broken his pencil from the tight grip he had on it.

He went to his backpack and tried finding another pencil when a piece of laminated paper slipped out of it. Harry smiled when he recognized it and picked it up off the floor. It was a picture of him and Zayn that Zayn took when his parents had gotten him his first camera. Harry just stared at Zayn's smiling face and immediately calmed down. He spent the rest of the period taking glances at Zayn's photo while working on his class work.

~~~

Harry made his way over to the lunch room as the third class ended. The regular routine would be that Zayn get a table for him and Harry since Zayn's class was closer to the lunch room. 

Harry walked into the room and most of the curious eyes went to him. He just rolled his eyes and looked for his boyfriends messy head of raven hair. He found him sitting at a table by the window, eating his lunch quietly. Harry smiled and started to walk over but stopped when he saw Niall and two other boys go and sit at Zayn's table. Those were the two boys from class that were talking about Zayn in a vulgar way...

Harry quickly walked over and somehow didn't get noticed by any of them as he hid behind a pillar, close enough to hear the conversation.

"You have a boyfriend Zayn?" He heard a familiar voice ask, it sounded like the boy with the brown eyes.

"Yeah, his name's Harry." Zayn answered proudly and Harry could just imagine the sparkle in his eyes and he said it. He sighed silently with a small smile at his oblivious boyfriend.

"I don't think Harry's a very good boyfriend Zayn." The Irish accent said. Harry peeked around the corner just enough to see Zayn with a frown on his face that Harry didn't like to see.

"Yes he is, Harry's the best boyfriend ever." Zayn said confused as to why these people would say Harry was bad. Harry had never done a single bad thing to him before, except swear in front of him.

"What? You don't know what Harry did Zayn? He didn't tell you?" The other familiar voice fake gasped, the boy with the feathery hair and blue eyes.

"What? What didn't he tell me?" Zayn said in a hushed tone like he was about to hear the best secret in the world.

"Harry doesn't really love you Zayn." Puppy eyes said and Harry frowned deeply but refrained from coming out of his cover to see where this would go.

"What? No, Harry loves me. He said so." Zayn mumbled, his eyes shining with hurt. Harry felt a pain in his chest, he hated seeing Zayn hurt.

"Yeah, Zayn. Harry said he just became boyfriends with you because he wanted to take your virg-" Niall didn't get to finish as Harry couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of his cover and marched up to the table, the three boys’ eyes filling up with a little fear immediately. Harry wanted to scoff at them but he couldn't as Zayn stared at him like Harry had just stomped on his fragile heart.

"Let's go Zayn." Harry said harshly and grabbed Zayn's small hand in a gentle grip and pulled him up from the table.

"But-" Zayn said and looked between his boyfriend and the other boys, deciding who to trust. Harry didn't give him a chance though as he grabbed Zayn's bag from the table while giving the boys a look that could kill and by the looks on their faces, they believed it.

Harry tried to drag Zayn away but got pulled back as the blonde grabbed onto Zayn's other hand. Harry turned around just in time to see the boy whisper something in Zayn's ear and slip something into his hand. Zayn didn't get a chance to respond as Harry slipped an arm around Zayn's waist and pulled him through the lunch room door, ignoring the way that everyone's eyes were locked on both of them.

Harry dragged Zayn to an empty hallway and gently pushed him against a locker. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against Zayn's forehead, inhaling through his mouth and exhaling through his nose. It took all of his willpower to not go back and beat up everyone's of those boys’ faces. The slow rhythm of Zayn's hand going up and down his arm just helped the process. 

When Harry had calmed down, he opened his eyes and found Zayn's large hazel eyes looking at him concerned. Harry looked down and saw that Zayn still had his hand wrapped around the piece of paper. Harry reached for Zayn's hand and slowly pried it open. He reached for the paper and opened to see a phone number. They really had the nerve to give Zayn a phone number right in front of his boyfriend...

Harry jaw clenched when he read over the 'call me ;)' that Zayn would have easily mistaken for a playful wink from a friend. Harry looked up and saw Zayn's still confused eyes staring back at him. Harry relaxed when Zayn stroked over the tense spot in Harry's jaw.

"Harry wh-" Zayn started but Harry sealed his lips with a quick kiss that Harry really needed at the moment. Harry pulled away and looked at Zayn's eyes that looked a bit happier. He sighed and ran his hand through Zayn's messy hair, making it even messier like Harry liked it.

"Why does everyone try to take you away from me?" Harry whispered. Zayn looked at Harry painfully. No one could ever take Zayn away from Harry, no matter how many bad things they said about Harry, Zayn wouldn't believe them.

"No Harry...” Zayn said.

"I can't live without you Zayn...” Harry said and felt a warm tear roll down from imagining someone taking Zayn away from him, someone else holding Zayn, someone else loving Zayn. "I need you." 

"I know Harry, I need you too." Zayn smiled at his boyfriend, still having no clue why Harry was sad but comforting him anyway. Zayn reached down and intertwined their fingers and starting to play with Harry's fingers against his small ones.

"Okay, yeah." Harry breathed out as he confirmed Zayn's words in his head. Zayn smiled and nodded, confirming it one more time.

"I just love you so damn much, remember that okay?" Harry said and kissed Zayn's nose. Zayn giggled when Harry placed a kiss on each of his closed eyes.

"Okay Harry. I love you so dang much too." Zayn smiled and puckered his lips, waiting for Harry to reach down and connect them.

"My little goodie-goodie." Harry chuckled and complied with Zayn's demands.


End file.
